spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Sponged Together: The Deetfeet Collection
This is a DVD boxed set featuring every episode written under the Deetfeet account. Disc 1: *Pilot ("Sponged Together") *Bad Roommates *Flabby Larry *Visiting Friend *Christmas In The House *Pregnant Puff Disc 2: *Mr. Krab's Money *The Season Finale 1: The Season Finale *The Season Finale 2: The Season Premiere *The Plankton-Patrick Fusion *Sandy Gills *Cereal Patrick *Karen's Virus *Giant Plankton Disc 3: *Parent Day *Thanksgiving Special *Buff Larry *Old Krabs *Plankton & Sandy *Ms. Puff's Cousin *The Christmas Season Finale *New Neighbors *Bye Bye, Karen Disc 4: *Restaurant Sick *Lost In The Jungle: 1 *House Talent Show *SpongeBob's Super Fantastic, Extra Magic, Extraordinary Sun Fun Time Show!!!! *Mr. Krabs & Larry Eat Out *Lost In The Jungle: 2 *Home Visiting *Larry's Son *Puffy Krabs Disc 5: *Karen's Old Boyfriend *Gary Come Home! *The Musical Season Finale *Season 4? Wow *Sandy's New Rocket *Working Out *SpongeBob's Age *Jobs *Puff Leaves *House Crazy Disc 6: *Back To Normal *Patrick & The KKK *Sick Plankton *Karen's Relatives *Drivers License *House Renovation *The Season 4 Finale *Robbed! *Patrick & Larry *T.V Monster Disc 7: *Shopping Krabs *Italy *Hairy House *The Mob *Puffed Up *Squidward Returns Disc 8: *Hospital Sandy *Yoga Plankton *House Mice *The *Early* Halloween Season Finale *Same* House Party *Boxing Patrick *Dogs Disc 9: *Trip To Japan *Mr. Puff *Trampoline Fun! *The Sacred Ice Cream Truck *Hide & Seek *The House Band *Playing Doctor Disc 10: *iPods & Broomsticks *6th Finale *Karaoke Machine *Aliens!! *Camping *Mr. Krab's Driving Exam *April Fool! *Plankton's Past *The Carnival Disc 11: *Mythbusters *Patrick: The Ventriloquist *Racing Krabs *7-Eleven *Sandy Surface *College Days *An Early Thanksgiving *The Life & Times Of Sandy Cheeks Disc 12: *Larry's Girlfriend *Mr. Krab's Diet *Ms. Puff's New Boating School *Plankton & Karen's Second Honeymoon *Patrick's Detective Agency *The 100th Episode Spectacular!!!! *The Coffee Business *The Perfect Bubble-Soap Disc 13: *"Sponged Together" Babies *Larry's Workout Studio *The Best Enemies In The World *Cancelled *The "Sponged Together" Movie: The Movie! *Welcome Home Disc 14: *SpongeBob's Sister *The Return Of The Secret Box *Karate Plankton *Shape-Up Puff *Patrick's Chicken Farm *Mr. Krab's Diary *Real-Life Karen *Beach Sandy *Happy Birthday Larry!! Disc 15: *Sandy's Dog Feces *Happy 4th Of July *Rebuilding Bikini Bottom: Happy 4th Of July Pt. 2 *Movie-Goers *Taste Tester *Sponge In A Tree *Old Folks *The Vacation: Part The First *The Vacation: Part The Second *The Vacation: The Big Finale Disc 16: *Homeless Henry *Hurricane *Live-Action *Merry Day After Christmas *Animation *Gold Diggers Of '2019 *The Rise & Decline Of Bubble Buddy *Koma Krabs *To The Desert, 1 Disc 17: *To The Desert, 2 *Plankton, The Video Game Guru *Mrs. Puff's Musical *Larry's Recipe *The 10-Year Episode Is About SpongeBob *The CIA Ain't Got Nothin' On Me *Larry In The Mafia *Those Were The Good Old Days *Artistic Endeavours *To Hollywood! 1 Disc 18: *To Hollywood! 2 *Diner Of Puff *Sandy And The Beast *The Old Folks Home *Don't Make Promises You Can't Keep *Mrs. Puff Is A Bad Driver *Karen The Chef *Bye Bye House? Part 2 *Plankton: Computer Graphics Designer *The Big Phenomenal, Ultra Fast Paced, Hilarious Action Packed, Tasty And Quick To Eat, Magnificent And Great Series Finale! Disc 19: *Welcome Back Once Again *The Bakery *The Return Of The Squid *Animator Dominator *Bakery Rebuild *Goodbye! *Mr. Krab's On Weight Watchers *Star Comedian *Framed! Disc 20: *Episode #200! *Mrs. Puff's Very Special Season Finale * A Brand New Season *You Use Me To Clean.. *Goodbye Deetfeet! ~ BONUS UN-AIRED EPISODE Features Bonus Features from a variety of the DVDs, plus a feature about the handing of the show down to William. Category:DVDs